Problem: Evaluate the following expression when $b = 1$ and $a = 8$. $7$ $b$ $ + 8$ $a$ $ - 8$
Substitute $1$ for ${b}$ and $8$ for ${a}$ $ = 7{(1)} + 8{(8)} - 8 $ $ = 7 + 64 - 8 $ $ = 63$